Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore (b. November 5, 1847) is a vampire from Mystic Falls. He is the younger brother of Damon Salvatore. He currently lives with Damon in the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan is a member of the Salvatore family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Vampire Vampirism: Stefan was turned into a vampire in 1864, by Katerina Petrova. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Stefan possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Stefan is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can accelerate their movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Stefan's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Stefan's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Stefan's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Stefan is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Dorian can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a minute. *''Immortality:'' Stefan, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Stefan has fangs. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Emotional Control:'' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *''Heightened senses:'' Stefan can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Stefan has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. 'Abilities' Strength Level Class 800lbs-25tons: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 800 lbs easily. Drinking human blood keeps his strength up. Weaknesses Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Fire or Sunlight: Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Lapis Lazuli: Stefan created a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a ring, which enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. It has the letter "S" on it, standing for "Stefan". Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Vampires Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Salvatore family Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1847 Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Characters Category:Healing Blood Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Italians